


forever in your arms...

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Underworld, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Underworld comfort and intimacy... (a bit spoilery if you haven’t been following casting spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever in your arms...

He’d seen the sun rise and set from the bow of his ship, an entire day with his eyes on the ocean as melancholy ripped at his salvaged soul and pressed heavy on his heart. Emma was at home, having left her before dawn with a kiss to her cheek (barely reachable from her position burrowed under the covers) and a note on the counter as to his whereabouts. He knew she wouldn’t disturb him today, would understand his need for solitude. But as each hour passed alone on his ship, he wished more and more for her to be by his side. The calm he once felt with the rise of the tide now pales in comparison to the press of her cheek against his, the warmth of her somehow filling every shadowy corner of his darkened thoughts.

Night has fallen and led him back home, back to her, where he should have been all along. With limbs heavy with fatigue, he trudges through the door, stopping just inside to lean back against the cool surface and close his eyes. She’s there almost in an instant, one arm circling his waist to take his weight while her hand strokes through his hair and pulls his head to her shoulder. Like a boat finally untethered, he sways into her arms, surrendering to her softness, her strength, thankful for both.

“It isn’t fair.”

He barely gets the words out through the ball of emotion lodged in his throat, anger and regret at having saved Liam and Milah from the Underworld, but not their lives. They’re still gone, while a demon like Gold…a villain, like himself, are allowed to walk the earth, be loved,  _go on…_

Her lips press against his neck as she whispers,  _“I know”_ , into his skin. She knows without him saying more, this not being the first, or the last of days such as this. Minutes, maybe hours pass, swaying there in the doorway in her arms until he feels the strength to move again. Lifting his head, his eyes find hers and she smiles, the pad of her thumb slowly wiping at the tracks of his tears. When her fingers tangle with his to lead him upstairs, he follows silently, willingly.

She undresses him slowly, helping him shrug out of his many layers until he is finally bare to her, emotionally even more than physically. The sheets are cool against his skin, but she’s quickly there beside him, her loving nearness warming him from the inside out. Facing each other, their hands linked and held between her breasts, he feels suddenly overcome with need for her, to touch, to ask her body to pull the release he so desperately needs.

His kiss is hard, unyielding, his tongue searching the depths of her mouth as he pulls his hand from hers to grip her hip, hold her still as he molds his overwrought body tight against hers. Already hard and throbbing against her stomach, he gasps against her mouth as she rolls to her back and widens her hips beneath him, welcoming him, urging him forward. Rolling his hips, his cock slides against her and a stuttering breath escapes his lips as he feels her readiness coat his oversensitive skin. He finds her mouth as he pushes inside her warmth, his hand desperately seeking hers as he begins to move above her, within her. As her legs wind around his waist to push him deeper, his last frayed thread of control finally snaps. Unable to continue kissing her and still breathe, he buries his head beside her neck, blind to everything but the tightening of her muscles around his cock and the soft cries of pleasure she breathes against his ear each time their hips slap together. It’s all too much and his release comes in pulsing waves, pulling a shout from his lungs as he pumps his hips with the last of his waning strength in desperate hope of not leaving her wanting.

In the minutes after, he barely registers her soft hands cleaning them both with something warm, but reaches blindly for her when he feels her settle back beside him on their bed. He succumbs to sleep with her back against his chest, their hands linked once again between her breasts. His dream is far different from the previous night’s, images of him saying another goodbye to his brother are replaced with a brilliant sunset casting oranges and yellows upon an endless sea, a tingling warmth surrounding him from all sides. He doesn’t see her, but knows she’s there beside him, his purpose for living never more clear. He was spared to be the one to love her, to always be the one who thinks of her first, protect her with everything he has and give her everything she needs.

When he wakes just before sun, his shades of his melancholy have been drawn back and lightness has begun to fill his chest. The reason for this change, his Emma, is still sound asleep in his arms. He wants to make love to her, with more care and attention to her needs than the night before, thank her with his body for giving him a reason to want to live again. Moving his hand lovingly against her skin, he cups the gentle roundness of her breast, softly sliding his fingertips across her nipple until it pebbles beneath his thumb. Still on the edge of sleep, her body begins to move, pushing back against him as his hand seeks the secret warmth between her legs. With gentle firmness, he readies her with his fingertips, slowly circling her clit as his mouth wakes her with soft kisses to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He could play her like this for hours if she would let him, each mewl of her pleasure urging him on, watching her come over and over with just his hand, and his mouth.

Her hand is suddenly covering his, pressing him against her harder, urging his fingers inside as her body fully wakens and her hips begin to move. He leans into her as she continues to ride his hand, his erection straining against the curve of her ass, a delicious torture he will gladly submit to as long as his body will allow. But she has other plans, evident by the lifting of her leg over his hip, her broken cries of “please, now, Killian” barely heard with her head pressed away from him against her pillow. Hearing her overcome with need for him has his heart beating wildly in his chest, and his body moving quickly to comply with her demands.

She gasps at the retreat of his hand, but sighs with pleasure as he angles her hips higher and slides into her from behind, her inner walls already clenching around him as he finds a gentle rhythm. Holding her tight against him with his left arm beneath her waist, his fingers seek her clit, circling and coaxing as the tip of his cock hits that most sensitive part of her again and again. He nearly breaks from her body’s response to him, her fingers having reached around to sink into his hair, gripping tightly as her orgasm overtakes her suddenly and she calls out his name. Her body clings and pulls at him, but he continues to move within her as he whispers his love for her against her ear, over and over until he feels her begin to tighten once again around him. She comes a second time and he finally allows himself to fall, his body still vibrating from his release as he pulls from her so he can turn her and kiss her. She’s pliant and warm, but her mouth is alive, lips hot and wet against his, meeting his passion in equal measure. Their bodies are slick with sweat and sex, but he clings to her, and she to him, a fit made more perfect with each moment spent in each other’s arms. They make love until the sun is high in the sky, their soft murmurs of devotion the perfect welcome to a brand new day.


End file.
